


Falling

by FirithAriel



Series: The Shadow Of Your Heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Sigyn has just announced her engagement to Theoric, and Loki decides to pay her a visit to convince her of the grave mistake she's about to make..-It belongs in the same universe as my other fic (The Shadow of your Heart), as there is a reference to this happening, but it can be read completely separated.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [Falling - Florence and the Machine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLNKCB-ghdo) _(cursives are lyrics of this song)_

_I've fallen out of favour and I've fallen from grace_  
_Fallen out of trees and I've fallen on my face_  
_Fallen out of taxis, out of windows too_  
_Fell in your opinion when I fell in love with you_

 

The last rays of the setting sun were bathing her curtains in an orange glow when Sigyn made it back to her room. It had been… _a day_. Quite an eventful day.  
Her heart was still pounding inside her chest, her hands were still shaking. She already had said yes. She already had announced her yes to her family. To his family. To all their friends. To all of Asgard, for she knew news traveled fast in the small floating rock.

She was officially engaged to Theoric. They had known each other for a while, Theoric was kind and smart and she knew he would take care of her. They would have a nice life and a little family, perhaps live in the far side of the city, a bit away from all the noise but not far enough so she could continue her studies in magic and healing.

Yes, she would be very happy with Theoric. She might even come to love him.

And still, she couldn’t stop thinking about the other “ _he_ ”.

Word of her engagement would reach _his_ ears very much sooner than later. Why was she so worried about what _he_ would say? Or what _he_ would feel? Her feelings and her intentions weren’t exactly out in the open, but they were never hidden either.

Sigyn thought she had known _him_ well enough to see her feelings were corresponded, but maybe she had been wrong. Or maybe that’s the lie she told herself to finally get over _him_ and find happiness with Theoric, her now future husband.

That would also be a lie, though. She wasn’t over _him_ , she doubted she’d ever be.

With a deep sigh, Sigyn dropped herself on the bed, limbs sprawled on the covers. She just stayed there until the sun was already gone and the rays on her window gave way to a chill dusk wind. With a shiver she stood up to go and close the window, but a hand on the frame stopped her.

“For Bor’s sake! _LOKI!_ ” She jumped at the intrusion, as Loki’s tall and lean figure sat on the window sill. “How the Hel did you climb all three floors?”

“What does my grandfather have to do with it?” Loki shrugged. “It’s not as easy as it looked when I got here.” He entered the room without an invitation and closed the windows and the curtains.

“Right! Please, come in, make yourself comfortable.” Sigyn said in her best sarcastic tone and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Thanks!” Loki said in a mocking tone and sat on the desk.

Sigyn rolled her eyes. “What do you want?” Loki stared at her intently. “You know you can’t read my mind.”

He huffed. “Fine, I’ve come to tell you that first, I am very hurt that I wasn’t invited to your engagement announcement.”

“It was for family and friends.” Sigyn explained coldly.

Loki looked slightly hurt, but he covered it up quickly. “Does that imply that we are not friends?”

“Are we?” She asked raising an eyebrow. Her heart was pounding in her chest still, but she wouldn’t let him see that.

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” Loki said looking down with a sigh.

“I guess that’s exactly the answer. Anything else?” She pushed.

“Yes.” Loki stood up and walked slowly until he was right in front of her. Sigyn held her breath for a half a second, but didn’t move. “You don’t love him.”

Something in the way Loki said it made Sigyn really uncomfortable. She tired to snap back, but the words just wouldn’t come. She swallowed hard, clenching her jaw.

“See? You can’t even deny it.” He said, looking down at her.

“I love him enough.” She stated, trying to convey a calm she was extremely far from feeling. Her head was a whirlwind, her heart was completely out of control and her hands were two shaking fists under her arms. It didn’t help that Loki was this close to her, and he probably knew it.

“Liar.” He breathed, slowly leaning in.

Sigyn snapped out of it. “You need to leave.” And took a step back, turning her back to him.

“Why are you even marrying that dimwitted meatball?”

“He’s the smart choice.”

“He’s not going to make you happy.”

“And you are?” Sigyn turned to him again, just to see the wounded look in his face. Loki didn’t answer. “Why are you even trying to talk me out of it when you have nothing to offer?”

“I’m just trying to stop you from making a big mistake.” He said evasively.

“If anything, it will be my mistake and none of your business.” She was getting exasperated at this point. No matter how much _not-over him_ she was, her patience had a limit. Sigyn opened the window. “Leave.”

“You don’t love him.” Loki repeated, getting in front of her again.

“Loki, please, leave.” She said, closing her eyes and looking down.

“Look me in the eye, tell me you love him, and I’ll leave.” Loki lifted her face, forcing her to look at him. Sigyn opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

In a instant, Loki’s lips were on hers, effectively shutting down whatever else she might have said. Sigyn fought with herself, trying to reason all the ways this was wrong, but it was futile. Her brain was screaming for her to pull away, to stop him, but her body wasn’t listening.  
His hands were on her back and hers were on his neck, as the kiss grew deeper and needier.  
All her resolve flew out the open window.

“You don’t love him.” Loki breathed out.

“Shut up.”

 

 _This is a song for a scribbled out name_  
_And my love keeps writing again and again_

 

Sigyn pulled Loki’s hair, making him groan into her mouth. His hands fisted the back of her dress as the kiss grew more and more desperate. Awkwardly, Loki walked her back and against the wall. He pushed against her center and Sigyn could feel his excitement, it only made her want him more. He pushed again, and she pushed back, rubbing her body against his, building up to the heat the friction was causing. Loki felt slightly lightheaded.

There was no going back from this, this was happening. Sigyn knew she might regret it later, but right now, she didn’t give a damn.

Hastily and without breaking the kiss, she started undoing the laces of Loki’s shirt. Loki whimpered into her mouth, surprised, and pulled back.

“What are you doing?” He said, watching her shaking hands fumble with his clothes.

“Shut up.” She said without looking at him.

Loki understood though, they were _beyond_ rationalizing what was about to happen. He focused on untying her bodice instead. Between sloppy kisses, broken only to remove a piece of clothing, they found themselves naked in front of each other for the first time.  
Yes, they had shared kisses and roaming hands before. Hel, they weren’t strangers to rubbing and teasing, but this? This was too intimate, too personal.

And wrong. _Oh, so wrong_!

Loki feasted on the sight of Sigyn’s naked body, looking at her with such intensity with she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Loki noticed and grabbed her hands, leading her to the bed. He started kissing her again, this time slower, taking time to explore her mouth with his tongue, as he pushed her on her back.

His hands went for her breasts, kneading and rubbing her nipples into stiff peaks. Sigyn moaned into his mouth, herself exploring his taut body with her hands, feeling his muscles bend and stretch on top of her. Panting, she broke away.

“Loki, you know I’ve never--”

“Neither have I.” He confessed.

Sigyn nearly laughed. “I knew you were all talk.” Loki smiled in spite of himself.

“Honestly, I never wanted to-- you know-- with anyone else.” His kisses traveled down to her neck and her breasts, sucking her stiff peaks in turn. “I’ve done _other things_ , though.” Loki looked up at her, pupils full blown and a mischievous smile, as his hands stroked the inside of her thighs, closer to her center.

“Such as?” Sigyn breathed out, knowing exactly _what_.

Loki didn’t answer, at least not verbally, instead using his tongue in a different way. He left a wet trail down her belly, stopping only to suck a small mark on her hip bone, before attacking her center. How did Sigyn manage to choke the howl, she couldn’t tell, but she had to resort to put a pillow over her face to muffle all the indecent sounds she was making.

Loki was more than pleased with himself. His tongue worked feverishly on her clit, circling and licking, teasing her entrance. His fingers started to stretch her slowly, first one, then two, curling inside of her. Sigyn just grabbed and pulled at his hair, forcing more of his face into her pussy. Loki felt his cock twitch at her eagerness.

With one hand, he kept her hips steady. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her, he focused on sucking her clit. Her legs started flailing, he could feel her walls fluttering and contracting around his fingers. She pulled on his hair harder and not even the pillow on her face could muffle the loud yelp. Her body started shaking as if she were lying on ice as her orgasm rushed through her body like electricity, and Loki kept still, allowing her to ride it out on his tongue.

Throwing the pillow away, Sigyn took a deep breath and dropped all four limbs on the bed. Loki crawled back on top and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself in his mouth. Sigyn resisted at first, the thought was quite disgusting and disturbing, but she was proved wrong. A new wave of heat settled in the lower belly and she whimpered.

Loki put his forehead against hers, breathing shallowly. “Are you ready?”

Sigyn nodded, wrapping one leg around his waist. He shifted on top of her and grabbed her hips. He could feel the warmth emanating from her center on his length, and he pushed in slowly. Her body tensed a bit at the intrusion.

“Tell me.” He whispered.

Sigyn relaxed again. “Go.”

Again the same movement: push in and stop. Push in and stop. Push in and stop. Until there was nothing left to push in.  
Loki was completely inside of her and no hand or mouth he had ever encountered before could compare to what he was feeling right now. So warm, so wet, so wanted. _So right_.  
Sigyn took a deep breath, she had been scared that it would hurt, and it had, but right now the pain was the least important thing. The way Loki’s body was completely stuck to hers, the way her own body was completely wrapped around his… it was magical. It was as perfect as she could have imagined and she had to wonder if it would feel like this again.

Her legs around his waist urged him to move, and Loki did. Pulling out and back in, slowly at first, lifting her hips up to gain better access, to reach even deeper. So deep that he would never ever leave.

Sigyn pulled him down by the neck, melting into a kiss as Loki increased his pace. Her nails on his back left red trails and she was sure the bruises on her hips would have Loki’s fingerprints. But she didn’t care. All she wanted right now was to pull him even closer.

With a loud groan, Loki buried his head on the crook of her neck, his body already trembling and his rhythm unmatched. He was close, he was so close.

“Loki!” Sigyn moaned. Her walls were cinching around him, she could feel her second orgasm reaching for her.

“You don’t love him.” He growled. “You… don’t… love… him!” He matched each word with a thrust, rushing his own peak. Fighting for breath he fell over, shooting his seed inside of her in spurs. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

“Loki, I’m…”

He kissed her, still thrusting and now using his thumb on her clit to help her get there again. Sigyn moaned loudly into his mouth and her nails sank deep into the skin of his back, fearing she would either break in half or her soul would effectively leave her body.

“I got you.” Loki soothed her, bringing her back down.

Her spent body gave up, and Loki placed his head on her chest, hearing her rampant heart go back to a normal rate. They just stayed there, tangled on each other until their breaths were no longer audible in the small room.  
Only then, Sigyn snapped out of it and sat up, pushing Loki off her and willing her nightgown to appear. Loki groaned in defeat.

“You’re still going to marry him, aren’t you?”

“I’m still going to marry him.”

Loki huffed. Sigyn heard him fumbling around the room, probably collecting his discarded clothes and getting dressed again, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

Loki sighed, and Sigyn looked at him from the bed. “You don’t love him.”

“I love him enough.”

He shook his head, taking her hand and pulling her up. “No, you don’t love him.” He said, kissing the top of her head, before hesitantly climbing out the window.

Sigyn realized that, all along, that phrase had been Loki’s way to say _“I love you”_ , which was a very Loki thing to do. Part of her wished he broke a leg on his way down, just for being this infuriating. But, he made it down in one piece and ran back to the palace.

She leaned on the window sill until he was out of sight. “I love you too.”

 

 _Sometimes I wish for falling, wish for the release_  
_Wish for falling through the air to give me some relief_  
_Because falling's not the problem, when I'm falling I'm at peace_  
_It's only when I hit the ground it causes all the grief_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this Logyn relationship is based on only Florence and the Machine songs.  
> As I was procrastinating from finishing the main fic, I had to entertain my brain with this scene.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
